Fairy Tail's Sleepover
by hieisdragoness18
Summary: Following a attempted robbery the female mages of Fairy Tail decide to have an all girls sleepover at the guild. basically a fluff piece to help break my almost four year long writers block. pairing is Loki/Lucy with hints of past Natsu/Lucy and a kind of one-sided Grey/Lucy. also Gageel/Levy, Jellal/Erza and hints of Laxus/Mirajane
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail story but not my first fan fiction. I basically wrote this as a way to get back into writing since it's been what almost four years? EEK! Anyways this is only part one for now. Part two will hopefully be up soon as I have most of what I want to say in my head but I just couldn't wait to post this any longer! Also I really hope that Lucy doesn't come across as slutty here. She has a past relationship with Natsu and though they have broken up they remain very close. I decided to spell Loki's name the proper way and not how it is spelled in the manga and most of the anime. According to fairy tail's wiki he was named after the Norse god of mischief Loki, so that's how im spelling it.

Timeline: this takes place after the end of the Grand Magic Games and while it is a slight spoiler I think we all know that there is no way Fairy Tail lost.

The young blond celestial mage of Fairy Tail walked tiredly behind her friends to their guild. After a weeklong S-class mission Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu were exhausted. At the moment it didn't even matter that Lucy now had enough jewels for two months rent and a little extra, all she wanted to do was get home and sleep for the next twenty four hours.

" Lucy," Erza said gently, " you don't need to come to the Guild with us if you're too tired. You should just head home."

" Arigatou Erza. I'll come by the guild sometime tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to sleep late tomorrow," Lucy told the requip specialist and waved to her other teammates.

" See ya, Lucy." Natsu called over his shoulder.

Lucy waved again and tiredly trudged to her home. She was still several blocks away from her little apartment and she was barely standing! This was not going to work, perhaps she should summon Virgo and see if she would be willing to help her home. Just as she was reaching for the golden keys on her hip bright light appeared next to her. Standing there next to her was her strongest and favorite spirit, not that she would ever tell him that, Leo the lion. Or Loki as he preferred she call him. Lucy gave her spirit a tired and somewhat guilty smile, as he looked her over with his lips pulled down into a frown. The young blonde could only imagine how she looked. She knew her clothes were torn in several places and that there was most likely blood and dirt covering her as well since Loki had that pinched look on his beautiful mouth. It wasn't that he was truly angry with her, he was just upset that once again she was injured and not taking proper care of herself. Not saying anything just giving a quick shake of his mane of orange hair he bent down slightly and scooped her into his arms bridal style and headed for her house.

" I'm sorry Loki," she whispered once they were inside the apartment building. " I really am fine, just exhausted. Wendy already looked me over and healed me. I was too tired to clean up though is all." Loki sighed as he walked through her rooms.

" I figured as much. You know I simply worry about you Lucy. You are my princess after all and what kind of loyal knight wouldn't worry for his lovely princess?" Lucy blushed at his flirty tone. Loki carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the closed toilet seat. Lucy tilted her head to the side and then smiled as he drew her a warm bath and added in her favorite bath salts. " Don't just sit there Love, summon Virgo so that she can help you bathe."

" I do not need help bathing myself Loki. I'm a big girl," she huffed back.

" Honey you can barely stand! You couldn't even walk home. Either summon Virgo to help you bathe or I'm going to do it." Lucy narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

" You wouldn't dare." He just raised one eyebrow and stared her down as he started to loosen his tie from his suit. " Okay, okay I'll call Virgo!" Loki simply smirked and readjusted his tie. Lucy hesitated to see if he would leave the bathroom and she could get away with not summoning her spirit and just take care of washing herself by herself. She sighed when she realized he wasn't budging until he made sure she followed his orders. "Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Brilliant golden light filled the modest bathroom and then there was a pink haired young maid standing in her bathroom.

" Princess, is it time to be punished?" Virgo asked as she bowed to her master.

" No Virgo, Lucy needs you to help her take a bath. She is too exhausted from her latest mission and can't stand," Loki answered.

" Understood Nii-sama. Please wait for our princess in the next room," Virgo requested with a slight bow to the head of the Zodiacs. Loki nodded and headed out of the room to gather together some food to make for Lucy's dinner. " Hime, do you require help undressing?"

" No Virgo, thank you. I think I can manage that on my own. But Loki is right. I will need help getting into the bath and with some of the washing. Wendy is excellent at healing but stiff muscles aren't really something that she can take care of," Lucy said as she tiredly stripped off her clothes.

" I understand Princess. I will let you soak for a few minutes and return with some clothes for you."

" Arigatou Virgo," Lucy called as she gratefully sank into the warm water and thought to herself " _It's a good thing that my bath salts have a muscle relaxer in them._" Virgo returned a minute later carrying some pajamas and helped Lucy wash her hair and finish bathing. Reluctantly the blonde mage allowed herself to be dried off and dressed by her spirit. Virgo then carried her mistress out to the other room and sat her at the small dinning table just as Loki carried out two plates of food.

" That will be all Virgo, I can take it from here," Loki said as he set down one of the plates in front of Lucy.

" As you say Brother," Virgo said bowing again to both of them. " Take care, Princess." And with that she vanished back to the Spirit World.

" You didn't have to send her away like that Loki. She could have stayed to eat with us," Lucy scolded lightly as she dug into her food. Loki chuckled.

" Have you ever actually seen Virgo eat Human food Princess?" Lucy pondered that.

" No, I can't say that I ever have."

" That because she doesn't. Most Zodiac spirits don't. I do because I got used to it when I was trapped here."

" Plue eats candy," Lucy argued.

" Honey, Plue is a weird little dog. He eats pretty much anything." Lucy blushed slightly at yet another endearment.

" Why do you keep doing that?" At his confused look she clarified, " Calling me honey and love and other things like that." He still looked slightly confused when he answered her.

" Because I love you. Isn't that what humans do? Express their feelings in little ways all the time?" Lucy fidgeted in her seat as she pushed away her now empty plate.

" Well yes they do. But Loki you are a celestial spirit not a human. How can you love me?" Loki merely gave her a small secretive smile as he took both their plates into the kitchen before returning to once again scoop her up and carry her to her bedroom.

" I'll tell you a different time Princess. One where you aren't so tired that you are falling into your dinner."

" I was not!" Lucy cried affronted. Loki gave her an _oh please, you so were_ look as he gently set her down on the bed. " Okay maybe I was. But you have to promise to tell me what you meant."

" I promise," he vowed with his hand over his heart. Lucy nodded and then quickly covered a yawn. " For now just get some rest my love," he said as he tucked her in and quickly kissed her forehead. Lucy smiled a little to herself and burrowed deeper under the covers.

" Silly lion," she mumbled before she fell into a deep slumber.

Loki smiled and went into the kitchen to clean up before he returned to the Spirit World. " Good night my beautiful Lucy. Pleasant dreams," he called as he left.

Despite Lucy's best efforts she was awake the next morning by nine am, the sun just wouldn't let her sleep anymore. " Oh well, don't want to sleep anymore of my life away," she said to herself as she yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

She was still a little sore so she figured she would go into town and buy some salve for her poor muscles since she was almost out of the stuff. She shuffled into her bathroom and stood under the hot spray of her shower until all the warm water ran out. Next she quickly dressed in another outfit she had no memory of buying and ate a small breakfast of fruit and yogurt. The warm midmorning sun beat pleasantly on her back as she strolled to the market place. There would only be a few more weeks of comfortable weather before fall began and the days became chilly. Lucy went and bought her salve first and then decided to check out the local bookstore to see if they had anything good new in. The pretty Fairy Tail mage spent the next hour and a half browsing the bookstore. She was quite happy when she left. She had managed to find several books to her liking and she knew that she would be spending time in front of her fireplace this coming fall reading some lovely books. Lucy was saying goodbye to the shop owner and therefore didn't see the young man struggling to get through the door with a bunch of books and a travel cup of coffee in his hands. Just as she turned around they managed to bump into each other and Lucy got lukewarm coffee spilled all down the front of her outfit.

" Ouch! Oh my gosh miss! I am so so sorry!" the young man exclaimed when he saw what he had bumped into.

" It's all right really," Lucy said her hands up in placation and a smile on her face as he rooted trough the bag on his shoulder and came up with a bunch of crumpled napkins. " I wasn't looking where I was going and you had your hands full." _He is pretty good looking _she thought to herself as he continued to apologize.

" I'm still sorry that I ruined your outfit. Please let me make it up to you!" He said his brown eyes pleading and full of regret. " Though I admit I don't have much money. I'm a student you see and well students don't get paid very much."

" Really it's all right," Lucy said slightly exasperated. She just wanted to get out of her soggy clothes.

" At least let me buy you lunch," he offered. Lucy thought about that. After all it _was_ coming up on lunchtime and she _was_ getting hungry.

" All right. How about we head over to Fairy Tail? The guild has some delicious food and I can borrow a change of clothes from one of my friends."

" You have friends at _Fairy Tail_?" he asked astonished. Lucy laughed sweetly.

" Of course I do! I am a member after all," she said proudly showing the guild's mark on the back of her right hand. He stared at it open mouthed in awe. " By the way my name is Lucy."

" Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lee. Harold Lee. But I prefer to be called just Lee." Lucy smiled and led the way to her second home. She and Lee chatted amiably on the way to Fairy Tail with Lucy listening to Lee about his life as an art student. When they came in sight of the massive guild Lee stopped short and stared at the building in awe. He was quick to catch up to Lucy just as she was opening the large door to the guild. It was more chaotic than usual, as almost all the members seemed to be there.

" Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane called when the doors opened. " Oh hi Lucy! What happened to your outfit?" Lucy chuckled nervously as Lee looked down in shame.

" Oh I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going and accidently walked into Lee-san here and got coffee spilled on me. He felt bad and wanted to take me to lunch so we came here. Could you get us some lunch while I go change Mira-san?"

" Of course Lucy. You go ahead to the back and I'll bring out some lunch for you guys," Mira said with a smile. Lucy thanked the take-over mage and went into the back room where she could call out Virgo to bring her a change of clothes. Mirajane waited until her friend was out of sight before she suddenly transformed into her Satan's Soul takeover and slammed Lee into the nearest pillar grabbing the attention of the rest of the rowdy guild. " I know who you are! You have a lot of nerve to walk right in here with Lucy!" she growled.

" Mira! Who is this guy?!" Natsu yelled as he jumped over several tables to land beside her.

" He is a wanted criminal Natsu. He has been hunting the few celestial mages left in the world and stealing their keys. We just got a request to capture him this morning. My guess is he is after Lucy and her Golden Keys." Mirajane answered.

" Is that right?" Natsu growled and cracked his knuckles. Lee chuckled darkly.

" That's right. I was after that ditsy blonde for ages! She has ten golden keys! Those babies go for a fortune!" Mirajane growled and started to crush his neck.

" That ditsy blonde is one of my best friends," Natsu growled as Mira released Lee so the young dragon slayer could have a word before he died. Lee looked up at Natsu defiantly until he noticed that several other members had come over and were standing behind him eyes demonic looking and magic flaring. Lee tried to make a dash for the guild doors only to be blocked by a newly returning Laxus and the Raijinshu.

" Yo, Natsu, this guy was causing trouble for Lucy?" Laxus asked as lightning crackled around him.

" He was trying to get ahold of Lucy's golden keys to sell them. Who knows what he would have done to Lucy herself," Grey answered. Laxus' frown deepened and Lee quickly backed up until he ran into something solid behind him. Frightened he turned around only to come face to face with a ferocious looking Loki and the rest of Lucy's strong spirits who were able to open their gates on their own.

" So you thought you could steal us away from Lucy," Loki growled as his hand began to glow with the power of Regulus.

" Tch bastard," Aquarius snarled from the small puddle of water that Juvia had kindly provided. Loki wasted no more time and hit the sniveling fiend with his Regulus Impact therefore rendering him unconscious and several guild members quickly tied him up.

" I'll take this loser to the magic council since I was headed in that direction on a job anyway," Gajeel offered. " I'll make sure Bunny Girl gets sent the reward for him since she brought him in." The others nodded and let the iron dragon slayer pass by without complaint. Lucy came out a few minutes later and looked around confused.

" Eh? What happened to Lee?"

" Only you Lucy," Laxus said ruffling her hair as he passed her on his way to the bar. Lucy covered her head and tried to bat his hand away. When his back was turned she pulled a face at him before turning to a chuckling Mirajane for explanation.

" Lee was a wanted criminal Lucy. He's been hunting the remaining celestial stellar mages for their keys and you were going to be his next target. He probably didn't count on you bringing him into the guild on the day that we got the flyer about a reward for him. Gajeel took him to the magic council."

" A reward? How much?" Lucy asked thinking of the extra money she spent this morning.

" 50,000 jewels. But don't worry Gajeel said he would make sure that you get the reward since you did technically bring him in," Erza answered her.

" You should have seen his face when we all surrounded him Lucy!" Happy cackled flying around Natsu's head excitedly. " He tried to be tough until he backed into Loki! He looked ready to pee his pants. Loki did look pretty scary though, he had fangs and his eyes went all glowy and he even was growling like a real lion!" Lucy looked over at her lion spirit and smiled in thanks.

" Anytime my Princess," he said with a bow and his hand over his heart. "Though it might have been Aquarius' glare that had him cowering."

" Arigatou Aquarius, minna," Lucy said bowing slightly. Aquarius just answered with a tch and a small smile before she and the rest of Lucy's spirits left for the celestial world once again.

" Hey Lucy," Cana yelled drunkenly, " Why don't we have a party to celebrate you not getting kidnapped again?" Lucy laughed at the guild's resident lush.

" Sure! Why not?"

" We can make it an all girl's slumber party! We haven't done one of those in years," Lisanna suggested.

" Great idea Lisanna!" Bisca shouted in excitement. " I wonder if I can get Wendy and Carla to babysit Asuka for me tonight. I could use some girl time."

All the other female mages agreed that a sleepover at the guild was just what they needed and agreed to meet back at the guild later that same night. Lucy left to go home and take a nap since she knew it would be unlikely that she would sleep tonight. She was just walking into her apartment when she realized she had left her newly purchased salve back at the guild. Smacking herself in the head lightly she turned around to head back to the guild knowing that she would never be able to nap with the way her muscles were aching.

" Yo Lucy," Natsu called from her window. " You left this stuff at the guild," he held up the bag she was just about to return for.

" Oh thank you Natsu, I was just about to go back to Fairy Tail to get it." Natsu plopped down on her bed and patted the space next to him.

" Come on, I'll help put it on you if you let me use some of it on my shoulder." Lucy agreed and sat next to him twisting the cap off the jar he handed to her. Efficiently she rubbed the stuff in between her hands to warm it slightly before she began to kneed it into Natsu's exposed right shoulder. Natsu let out a long moan of relief. There was a rather large knot of muscles tensed up beneath her hand, it must have been killing him. "Feels good," he mumbled sleepily.

" Oh no you don't," she chastised. " No falling asleep when you're supposed to help my put this on my back and shoulders." Natsu yawned largely and motioned for her to lie down on the bed so that he could apply the salve. Lucy did as she was bid and with a slight blush on her face shimmied out of her bra and shirt knowing they would only get in the way. " Okay you can look now," she told Natsu who had politely averted his eyes while she undressed. Repeating the process of warming the salve the way Lucy did Natsu set to work helping his nakama with her pain. Lucy moaned loudly causing Natsu to chuckle as he shifted into a better position behind her.

" It's been a long time since I heard that sound from you."

" B-baka! Don't say things like that!" Lucy stuttered. Natsu leaned over and nuzzled her neck and laughed again when she reached around and swatted his leg that was next to her. He gently nipped her neck in rebuke and then went back to massaging her shoulders when she growled at him.

" Not like I haven't ever done this before Luce," he reminded her with a smile in his voice.

" Y-yeah but that was before," she trailed off. They both knew why Natsu no longer nuzzled her anymore.

" I know I was just playing. All done," he said and affectingly patted her backside. Lucy quickly pulled on her shirt but noticed this time that her pink haired friend did not turn away but instead watched her intently.

" What's with you today?" she demanded as she buttoned the last button on her blouse. Natsu looked out her window with a somewhat sad smile.

" You know how I get when people make threats against you," her expression said she didn't believe him. Natsu sighed. " I guess I was feeling a little sad. We both know that pretty soon we won't be able to cuddle anymore or even just flirt a little. I miss it."

" Natsu," Lucy said his name filled with all the emotions that neither one of them really wanted to express.

" Yeah I know. We both agreed. And I know that we're both happy this way and that we both like other people but Lucy, I love you. You were my first real girlfriend and first, well you know. I'm not sure that I'm ever gonna stop having feelings for you!" Lucy turned his head so that he looked at her and placed her forehead against his.

" Silly dragon," she whispered affection in her voice. " Of course we still love each other. You always love the person you first fall in love with. Maybe not enough to keep a relationship but that affection never fully goes away; at least that's what I've heard. Add to the fact that we're best friends, our feelings will always be strong and that's okay. We both agreed that we were better off seeing other people but that doesn't mean that we don't care anymore. And I've missed cuddling and hanging out with you outside of jobs too Natsu. We almost never do it anymore." She reached out and stroked the side of his face and he wiped away a tear from her eye. They were quiet for some time before Lucy spoke again. " I'm going to take a nap now so I don't fall asleep first tonight and have Mira and Cana play a prank on me." Natsu smiled softly and made to get up. " I want you to stay and cuddle with me for awhile though." The shy, happy little smile Natsu gave to her as he maneuvered them so that he was stretched out on his side behind her took the blonde haired girl's breath away. It had been way too long since she had last seen that smile on him and she resolved to see it more anyway possible. Lucy was happy to snuggle with Natsu with just the sheet covering her since he was always so warm. She quickly set her alarm so that she didn't oversleep and then happily drifted off to dreamland safe in her best friend's embrace.

Lucy woke several hours later when her alarm went off feeling better than she had in awhile. She always slept better when Natsu or Grey climbed into her bed, not that she would tell either one of them that. The young woman turned to see her friend still sleeping peacefully and decided to let him stay that way as she made her way into the bathroom for a quick shower. She always got a little sweaty after cuddling with Natsu since he was a walking furnace. After a few minutes Lucy heard the door to the bathroom creak open and felt arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips kissed her shoulder. Natsu took the sponge from her and gently washed her back and then her hair. Lucy smiled at him and after returning the favor she got out of the shower and let him finish on his own while she changed and made them both some dinner. Natsu looked surprised at the amount of food she made for them both since she usually ate about a third of what he did.

" I missed lunch," she shrugged and his fist tightened around his chopsticks. " Plus this slumber party will involve Cana, which means that it will involve drinking." Natsu laughed and dug into his food with gusto. Lucy was a really good cook, much better than when she first cooked for him. When they were both finished Lucy put the dirty dishes into the sink and went to pack her overnight bag and change into her pajamas. Natsu washed the dishes for her since he knew it would bother her to leave them overnight and then sat on her couch to wait to escort her to Fairy Tail. It was just starting to get dark when the two mages of Fairy Tail made their way to the guild they both loved in the kind of pleasant silence one can only achieve with a great friend.

" There you are Lucy!" Mirajane called when they walked in a few minutes later before a blue streak collided with Natsu's chest.

" Waa Natsu where have you been?" Happy cried.

" Sorry Happy, I just hanging out with Lucy for a little bit," the dragon slayer responded as he gently pulled the blue Exceed away from his stomach. "Forgive me?"

" Aye," Happy chirped as Lucy made her way to the back with the rest of the girls. As she made her way to the back she noticed that most of the younger guys were camped out in the main room as well. She waved to them all as Levy rushed out to greet her already dressed in her pajamas and bunny slippers.

" Hey Lu-chan, you have to come check out this book I just bought!" The blue haired girl cried as she dragged her friend through the door and shut and locked it behind her. Natsu smiled as he watched the girls head to the back room until he felt something whack him in the back of the head.

" Hey Flame-Brain don't just stand there staring!" Grey yelled another pillow poised for throwing in his hand.

" Who you calling flame brain you stripper?" Natsu yelled picking up the pillow at his feet and chucking it back at Grey's face and then leaping over to where the other guys were already engaged in an intense battle. Lucy and Levy laughed as they heard the guys starting to brawl as they came across the rest of the female mages already dressed in pajamas.

" They better not destroy the guild," Erza growled as she folded her arms across her ample chest.

" Ahh they'll be fine," Cana laughed, leaning against the redhead with a pair of glasses of something alcoholic in her hands. " Here drink this and forget about it till morning." Erza took the glass from the brunette and started to choke immediately after she took a sip.

" What the hell is in this?" she coughed, her eyes watering.

" Hmm? Oh I don't really know. Mira just mixed a bunch of alcohol together with some fruit juice and called it punch. It tastes kind of funny but it gives you a great buzz," Cana laughed as she walked over to the table that had snacks and a rather large punch bowel. She ladled some into cups for Levy and Lucy then lead them over to the large circle of their friends. Lucy took a cautious sip of her drink and started coughing and tearing up as well. Her friends all laughed and continued to arrange a bunch of mattresses and pillows and blankets in a circle in the middle of the room. Lucy claimed the nest of pillows in between Levy and Lisanna and watched as the latter helped Mira trim Juvia's long locks. Apparently it was time for makeovers as Evergreen was also sporting a new hairstyle. The women all chattered and laughed and sipped their weird drinks.

" Hey Lu-chan why don't you summon Cancer so he can help with our hair?" Levy suggested. Lucy shrugged and stood up slightly wobbly after only a few sips of her drink.

" Open Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" There was a flash of golden light and suddenly a tall crab-man with scissors was standing there in the middle of the circle.

" Ebi~ What can I do for you Princess? Ebi~" He asked Lucy.

" Um we were wondering of you could help us with some hair makeovers? We're all a little drunk I'm afraid."

" Okay Ebi~" Cancer took over for Mirajane and quickly finished Juvia's hair which was starting to look a little crooked. Pretty soon all the females of Fairy Tail were sporting new hairstyles that they loved.

" Arigatou Cancer!" Lucy giggled as she fluffed her new bangs and shook her new waves.

" Anytime Ebi~" Cancer smiled before he disappeared.

" He may be a little strange but Juvia thinks that Cancer is excellent at fixing Juvia's hair," the blue haired rain woman told Lucy as they all settled down on their respective beds. Lucy giggled and nodded as she drank more of her punch. The stuff wasn't half bad once you got used to it. Or maybe she was just too drunk to notice. Suddenly Mirajane stood up and clapped her hands.

" It's time for Truth or Dare!" She smiled as she took an empty bottle and set it down in the middle of the circle. " If the bottle points to you then you can choose either truth or dare. You are allowed only one switch if you don't like what you are asked or dared to do but only one ladies! Okay?" They all cheered in agreement and Mira gave the bottle a good spin. It landed on Levy first. " Truth or Dare, Levy?" The silver haired woman asked.

" Um.. Truth," the Solid Script user stuttered.

" Tell us, how do you really feel about Gajeel?" Mira demanded slyly. Levy blushed red all over.

" I think I'm in love with him!" The other girls all squealed in joy and laughed happily as Levy reached over and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Cana. " Truth or Dare Cana-san?"

" Oh? I don't think I'm drunk enough for a truth so I'll say dare," Cana grinned. Levy looked stumped as to what to give the Card Magic user as a dare until Mirajane leaned over and whispered in her ear. Levy's blush returned but she nodded in agreement.

" I dare you to show us all how to sexy dance," Cana laughed.

" Good one Mira! Okay, girls I think it's about time some of you learn this anyways." Bisca turned on some music on the little radio one of them brought and Mira brought a folding chair into the middle of the circle and the slightly younger girls all sat up and watched Cana raptly. " You should first find some music before hand and find the rhythm of it. Most of what you do won't matter if manage to keep good rhythm with the music and you do a lot of hip rolls. Hip rolls really drive the guys crazy and they don't care about much else." Cana explained several different moves to use when giving a lap dance and showed the girls with the chair. She then showed them how to strip dance. By the time her dare was done most of the girls were blushing like mad and they all took a healthy swig of their alcohol while Cana spun the bottle. It landed on Lucy. Cana smiled evilly and Lucy gulped. " Truth or Dare Lucy?"

" Uhh-truth?" Lucy stammered and took another drink of her punch when Cana's smile got even more sly.

" Who was your first?" The brunette demanded.

" First what? First kiss or first time you know," the stellar mage asked.

" Both." Lucy blushed hard.

" I think I'd like my switch please," she requested of Mirajane. The takeover mage smiled and nodded for Lisanna to choose.

" Lucy I dare you, to answer Cana's question," the younger Strauss sister laughed. Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock. " Gomen Lucy, but I really am curious to know too." Lucy sighed in defeat and drained her cup for some liquid courage.

" Grey was my first kiss and Natsu was the first guy I slept with," she shouted before diving behind Erza for protection.

" I KNEW IT! A LOVE RIVAL FOR GREY-SAMA'S LOVE!" Juvia yelled as she glowered at Lucy. Lisanna just sat there in shock with her mouth open as most of the other girls were.

" It's not like that at all!" Lucy tried to explain her hands up in surrender.

" Maybe you should explain then Lucy," Erza said quietly. Lucy came out from behind the requip mage and sat back down on her mattress.

" Um okay. It was many years ago now since we were trapped on that island for seven years," she stated and gulped when Juvia still glared at her. " Um, after our mission on Galuna Island we were all celebrating and drinking."

" I remember that," Erza put in.

" Right. Anyways that was my first time really drinking and I got drunk pretty fast. I accidentally wandered into where Grey was supposed to be sleeping and he was pretty drunk too but helped me back to my own tent by carrying me. But just as he set me down he lost his balance and we wound up with our lips pressed against each other."

_Grey and Lucy stared at each other wide eyed with lips pressed together and Grey hovering above Lucy trying not to fall again. Slowly Grey closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly and kissed her properly. Lucy allowed her own eyes to close and melted into her first ever kiss. And what a kiss it was! Grey was very good at what he was doing. Gently he sucked her lower lip in between his and gave a light nip that caused Lucy to gasp. Grey wasted no time and deepened the kiss as his tongue danced against her own hesitant one. Slowly as not to frighten the girl, he lowered himself so that he was pressing her into the cot but still keeping most of his weight resting on his arms so as not to crush her. Lucy couldn't help but moan as Grey first kissed along the side of her mouth and down her jaw before he settled at her neck while she regained her breath. She wound her arms around his neck and started to run her hands through his hair and he sucked at her neck and traced one hand up and down her side with feather light touches. His mouth returned to hers as she lazily rand her hands up and down his once again bare back. He moaned against her lips when she lightly began to scrape her nails up and down his skin. He shifted his weight again and she felt his hardness against her thigh. He moaned even louder and thrust his hips against her when her hand curiously brushed against him._

" _Lucy," he breathed her name huskily. " Lucy, we should stop." She looked at him in confusion. " We're both drunk Lucy and we don't want to regret this in the morning." Lucy pulled back and panted heavily._

" _You're right. I'm sorry." Grey laughed a sexy deep laugh._

" _Don't apologize. I'm the one who fell on you remember. I enjoyed kissing you Lucy make no mistake but if we go farther than that I want it to be something we both agree on and we both remember." Lucy smiled and nodded._

" _Me too." She watched Grey as he stood up and stretched. _

" _Good night Lucy."_

" _Night Grey," she whispered as he walked out. When he was gone she flopped back on her pillow with a low groan. That night she slept with her a smile on her face. The next morning both Lucy and Grey decided to not talk about what had happened the previous night and both blushed quite a lot when they saw each other._

" _Lucy are you all right," Erza questioned on the boat ride home. " You look very red and you haven't seemed to have heard what I've been saying to you at all."_

" _Ah gomen Erza-san. I think I'm just a little too warm," the young blonde answered her._

" _You should go down below deck and rest for a little bit. We've still have another hour or so before we reach land." Lucy nodded and made her way below deck failing to notice the ice mage who smirked and followed her._

" _Lucy," Grey called once they were down in the darkness of the ship. She turned in surprise and let out a small squeak when he backed her into the wall of the ship. He smirked again and closed the distance between them but stopped right before their lips touched. " I wanted you to know, last night wasn't just me being drunk," he seductively whispered against her lips. " I genuinely like you. The choice is yours though Lucy," he closed the gap between them and Lucy quickly gave into his mouth's demands. This was an even better kiss than last nights! Who knew that Grey was capable of such fiery passion?! Grey pulled back after a couple minutes and rested his head against hers while they both fought to regain their breath. Grey pressed a final quick kiss to her forehead and whispered, " Think about it," before he turned and walked back upstairs. Lucy sank to the ships floor and gently touched her swollen lips in shock. A while later Erza called down to her that they were pulling into port and Lucy climbed up the stairs. She looked over at Grey when they docked and noticed that he had gone back to looking normal and was just staring off into space._

" Anyways that was all that happened," Lucy concluded. " So really not a big deal."

" Not a big- Lucy you and Grey made out and then he told you he wanted to date you!" Evergreen exclaimed. Lucy winced as Juvia's expression darkened again.

" Yes that's true, but not long after that we fought Phantom Lord and well after that there didn't seem to be a point. Juvia showed more interest and not long after that Natsu asked me out. Grey does come over sometimes still and tries to crawl into my bed saying that it's more comfortable."

" How long did you and Natsu date?" Lisanna asked shyly.

" I think the more important question is how none of the rest of us knew that the two of you were dating!" Cana chimed in as she handed everyone another drink.

" Well Natsu and I started dating after we found out that Loki was actually a Stellar Spirit and I helped him return to the Celestial World. It didn't start out as dating though. Natsu would mostly just show up at my house, most times with Happy in tow. Generally would hang out and talk and just go on jobs with everyone else. I think Happy never said anything because it became normal and he would sometimes grow bored with us and fly off to do his own thing. Natsu kissed me for the first time the second or maybe third time Happy left us alone."

" Okay but that doesn't answer the second part of the question, when did you two sleep together?" Bisca demanded.

" The first time was after we saved Erza from the Tower of Heaven and Jellal. We were both so happy to be alive that it just sort of happened even though we hadn't been dating all that long. It was wonderful. Natsu is a very good lover," she blushed after this last statement.

" Well why did you guys break up then?" Levy inquired. Lucy smiled sadly.

" We broke up a little while after the Oración Seis battle. We realized that while we did love each other, we both had feelings for other people. We agreed to call it quits a couple of days before Edolas. It was hard at first, especially when we got back but not long after that we got stuck on Tenrou Island and then seven years had gone by. Natsu stayed with me the night that I found out that my father had died and held me the whole time that I cried but that was it. Oh, well he and Grey both slept in my bed the night after we got home from the Grand Magic Games but I think that was because we all needed someone to lean on after that experience. He showed up at my house this afternoon and we talked some more and agreed that we still wanted to hang out sometimes outside of jobs. We cuddled for a couple hours and he walked in on me in the shower but I left after a couple minutes. I do know that Natsu has someone else that he really cares for though so that's as far as we will ever go from now on."

" So Grey-sama still likes Lucy?" Juvia questioned.

" I have no idea Juvia," Lucy answered. " I doubt it though. We don't talk about things like that when the two of us hang out. Mostly we talk about his old teacher Ur and how much Lyon is a pain." Everyone laughed a little at that.

" So Lucy, who is it that you do like?" Mirajane asked. Lucy smiled and shook her head.

" Nope, not telling. I've already answered both of Cana's questions in way more detail than needed."

" I'll just have to get you to tell on the next turn," Mira giggled. Lucy laughed and spun the bottle. It wound up landing on Mira who laughed loudly.

" Truth or Dare Mira-san?"

" I think I'll take a dare." Lucy smiled wickedly.

" I dare you to go out to where the boys are make out with Laxus. With tongue, for a full five minutes." Everyone gasped at Lucy's suggestion and then burst out laughing when they imagined the look on Laxus' face. Mirajane agreed and the all traipsed out to the main guildhall stumbling as they went. Whatever conversations the guys were having come to a halt when the girls noisily teetered over to them.

" What's up?" Natsu questioned as the girls had giggle fits.

" Mira-nee has to do a dare," Lisanna explained with a blush. Natsu was going to ask another question when Mira suddenly stumbled over to Laxus and climbed onto his lap.

" M-Mirajane?" Laxus stuttered as he steadied the silver haired mage. She placed a finger to his lips and muttered a shh, before she leaned in and began to kiss him. At first Laxus and the other were too stunned to react but after a few seconds Laxus joined in the kiss and the rest of those present began to hoot and holler. Five minutes later Lucy called out that the time was up but neither Mirajane nor Laxus showed any signs of separating anytime soon. Mira even went so far as to hiss and flash her demon eyes at Cana and Evergreen when they tried to pull them apart.

" Come along Mirajane, you can play with Laxus later. We still have to find out who Lucy is in love with," Cana cajoled. Mira pouted at her but reluctantly slid out of Laxus' grasp and stumbled back into the other room with the rest of the girls. Laxus and the other male guild members just sat there with their jaws hanging open and then as one rushed to the outside of the once again locked door. They all wanted to know what was going on behind those doors! Grey hurriedly made a key from ice and used it to open the heavy door. This mission would have to involve some serious stealth! All the young male guild members sank down against the wall just out of site of the girls but still within hearing range. They all heard Mirajane spin the bottle on the floor and listened raptly to see who would be next.

" Erza, truth or dare?" Mira asked sweetly.

" Truth!" Erza yelled. There was no way she wanted a dare from these girls!

" Where have you been sneaking off to these past few weeks after the Games? I know you aren't going off on jobs since I have to approve them all." Erza swore loudly.

" All of you will just dare me to answer the question if I try to use my switch the way you did with Lucy, won't you?" There was a chorus of affirmative answers and the redhead sighed. " Fine I've been meeting Jellal and we're engaged! There are you happy?" The boys all winced when the girls all squealed their delight. All the girls made demands about the wedding and Erza answered. " It's going to be a small wedding with just us and a witness or two. He is still a wanted criminal after all."

" That's so sad," Lucy sniffled. Erza reassured her that it was all right but even the guys could tell that she was lying. Glances and nods were exchanged. They would find a way for Erza to have the wedding that she secretly wanted! The bottle was spinning again and seemed to stop in between Lucy and Levy. Cana reached to spin it again when Erza stopped her and said in a clear commanding voice, " I DARE ALL THE MALE FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS TO STOP HIDING IN THE HALL AND SHOW THEIR FACES!" Several of the girls shirked in surprise as the guys sheepishly came around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Part two as promised! I want to thank all the wonderful people who have favorited and followed this story of mine so far. An special thanks to the wonderful SaberMarine who kindly left my only review **cough** hint-hint **cough. **Anyways there will be one more part to this. At least. It was supposed to be all done in this chapter but well I felt like leaving a bit of a cliffy. Loki shows up a bit more in this chapter and he will be in almost all of the third part. Enjoy!

* * *

" Well? What is your reason for spying on us?" Erza demanded of the eight males in front of her.

" Are you serious? How could we not be curious after that little display from Mirajane?" Grey countered folding his arms across his bare chest.

" Grey-sama your clothes!" Juvia called. Grey looked down and once again cursed his undressing habit before he grabbed his shirt off the floor.

" It was quite something," Freed said with a massive blush on his face. No one could tell if it was Laxus or Mirajane he was thinking about in that instance.

" Plus all of us were curious about who the cheerleader is in love with," Bickslow added, though thankfully the dolls that usually surround him were nowhere in site.

" Eh? Why didn't you just ask Natsu then?" Lucy questioned being too drunk to realize what she just said.

" YOU KNEW?!" The males all shouted. Natsu grinned smugly.

" Of course I know. Lucy is my nakama! She tells me this kind of stuff," he said as he slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders mostly to keep her standing.

" Being her ex-boyfriend helps with that too," Lisanna quipped.

" Tch, I knew they had to be dating," Gajeel sneered at the others who looked shocked. " You've all seen the way he fights for her," he shrugged when everyone looked surprised at his words.

" Yeah but they broke up ages ago," Canna slurred leaning against Bickslow as he was the closest person.

" Maybe you girls should sit down," Alzack observed as his wife slumped against him too. All the girls thought that this was a rather splendid idea seeing as the room was beginning to spin for them, and they all burrowed into their blankets with the help of the men.

" You guys should have some punch and play this game with us!" Mirajane suggested sweetly.

" Yes, do help yourselves to some punch," Erza said sharing an evil grin with Cana. Being the oblivious sort none of the guys saw this exchange and all went over to the large " punch bowel" that Mira had left on the table. Every female fairy burst out laughing when the makes began to choke on Mira's concoction.

" What is this stuff? Acid?" Gajeel demanded spitting his out.

" Perhaps we are just better at holding our liquor than you men," Evergreen taunted as the other girls all took a drink from their cups with no problem.

" Drinking is a man!" Elfman yelled as he drained his cup. He turned green and sank down next to his older sister and Evergreen. " If you're a man you'll drink!" Not ones to let a challenge go the male fairies all sat down next to the girls with full glasses. Though some of them still seemed a little apprehensive about the so-called punch they had to drink. Lisanna explained the rules of the game to them and then spun the bottle. It landed on Gajeel.

" Truth or dare?" The young takeover mage asked.

" Tch, fine. Dare," said the Iron dragon slayer.

" I dare you to kiss Levy," she smirked.

" W-what?" Levy stammered her face flaming.

" And if I refuse then I have to do a truth is that it?" Gajeel demanded with a slight blush on his face. Lisanna nodded.

" Ok fine then I refuse," he said looking at the wall.

" You would rather take a switch then kiss me?!" Levy demanded glaring at him.

" What? You want me to?" he asked her shocked.

" Well I guess I wouldn't really mind. If you wan-," Levy didn't get to finish her sentence since Gajeel suddenly covered her mouth with his. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Both pulled away after a minute with blushes on their faces.

" Way to go Levy-chan!" Lucy rooted from her spot propped against Natsu. Levy's blush intensified but she made no move to get away from the Iron dragon slayer as he spun the bottle next. It landed on Laxus.

" Truth or dare?" he asked with a grin.

" Hn, truth," Laxus answered. He wasn't entirely brave enough to take a dare when the girls were giving him those looks. Gajeel looked disappointed and just asked the first question that popped into his head.

" Do you have feelings for Bunnygirl over there?" Laxus looked surprised.

" What? No," Lucy glared at him, " I mean she's nice and all I guess but more like a younger sister I guess." The girls all giggled seeing the fearless leader of the Raijinshu looking so flustered as he reached for the bottle. It landed on Evergreen.

" I choose dare!" Ever said without much thought. Laxus smirked.

" I dare you to sit on Elfman's lap for the rest of the night. And you should let him sleep on your mattress with you too." Evergreen was looked like she was going to protest but Laxus just raised an eyebrow. Who knew what kind of embarrassing question he would ask if she refused. She reluctantly, not really, slid over and climbed onto Elfman's lap. Elfman steadied her with one hand as she reached over to give the bottle her spin. It landed on Natsu.

" Truth or dare Natsu?" Evergreen asked with an evil smile. Natsu being himself, failed to notice this and consider what it might mean.

" Dare," he said fully ready for a challenge.

" I dare you to tell us who Lucy is secretly in love with," Ever said triumphantly. Natsu's big grin disappeared.

" Why would you ask me that?" he questioned quietly.

" She won't tell us," Cana pouted knowing that Natsu wouldn't refuse to tell. Natsu saw the panic on Lucy's face.

" I refuse," Natsu stated and folded his arms across his chest. Everyone was stunned. " I'm not going to tell you that without Lucy's approval." Lucy smiled warmly at the Fire dragon slayer. " I'll take my truth now instead." Too late Lucy figured out what Evergreen and the others would ask him.

" Who is Lucy in love with?" Grey demanded. Lucy's smile dropped and Natsu growled at him. " You have to answer this time fire breath." Natsu looked at Lucy in apology. He opened his mouth to answer the dreaded question when all the sudden there was a bright light and he was knocked unconscious by someone falling on top of him.

" LOKI!" Everyone else yelled, for it was indeed the lion spirit who had knocked out the pink haired mage. Loki looked up from the ground and smiled in apology.

" Gomen mina," he slurred.

" Loki, are you drunk?" Lucy demanded of her strongest spirit.

" Uh yes. I think I am Princess," the Leo answered looking around the room a bit. " Are you?"

" Um yeah I am," Lucy answered with a blush as she helped him off of Natsu.

" Ah, that explains it," he said. Lucy just looked at him in confusion. " I'm drunk cause you are. It's a side effect of how close we are," he shrugged. " I guess I'll take Natsu's spin for him," Lucy saw him wink at her when he reached for the bottle.

_That sneaky little wonderful lion knocked out Natsu so that he wouldn't have to answer. _Lucy smiled to herself and made a mental note to get her best spirit a thank you present. The bottle landed on Grey and Loki smirked evilly. Ah sweet revenge.

" Grey I dare you to make out with Juvia," Loki deadpanned pushing up his blue glasses. Juvia looked delighted. " For a full five minutes and make it good."

" Oh Grey-sama!" she cried as she draped herself over him.

" Hey wait a minute!" he grunted. " I never said I wanted a dare!"

" Yes but if you don't do it then Juvia will start to cry and you'll be the ass that made that happen." Grey sulked before he pulled Juvia closer and kissed her.

" Thank you Loki," Lucy whispered. Loki smiled at her.

" Don't thank me. Aquarius and Virgo were keeping an eye on you and they saw what happened. Aquarius opened my gate and shoved me through just in time."

" Oh. I'll have to find a proper way to thank them both then," she said with a smile. Loki nodded and leaned against her side as she handed him her cup of punch.

" Ooh yummy. Mirajane's punch," he said licking his lips.

" You like this stuff?" Freed questioned in surprise.

" Sure it's good," Loki answered as he got up to help himself to more. " No wonder I was getting buzzed through the link. This stuff is almost as strong as the punch the Spirit King serves at Christmas." Freed looked a little queasy at the thought. " Time's up Grey." The ice mage pulled away from a reluctant Juvia with relief. Juvia just passed out with an insanely happy look on her face. Grey spun the bottle and Natsu came around just as it landed on Lisanna.

" Lisanna, truth or dare?" he intoned as he took a deep drag on his drink.

" Um dare," she said.

" I'll keep with the theme here and dare you to go make out with the person who you have feelings for." Lisanna blushed and took a sip of her drink before standing. She swayed slightly as she crossed the room. Everyone was surprised when she sat down next to Freed and began to make out with him. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and shared shocked looks with all the others. Everyone figured she would go for Natsu, not the green haired darkness user. After a few moments the silver haired mage broke away and returned to her seat not looking at anyone else as she spun the bottle. No one saw where it landed next because all the sudden all the lights went out in the room.

" Gomenasai mina," Mirajane said as she lit a candle to illuminate the room. " I guess there was a power surge. This is the older part of the guild after all. Why don't we all go to bed? It's very late." Everyone agreed with this idea and the boys left to the main room to get their sleeping bags before returning to cuddle up to the girls. No one but Loki saw Mirajane squeeze Laxus' shoulder in thanks before he walked out of the room.

* * *

A/N 2: sorry to leave there! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey all so this is chapter three, CHAPTER THREE!, of F_airy Tail's_ Sleepover! what was supposed to be a quick little one-shot has somehow turned into this wonderful multi chaptered story. I'm probably going to make at least one more chapter. I know I said that last time but the plot bunnies are insisting! Some of you might be a little upset how I treated Natsu last chapter but fear not our beloved dragon slayer will get his happy ending. This chapter has major Loki and Lucy action including a nice lemony shower scene, though I am a little out of practice writing them so I hope it's okay. Happy reading!

Disclaimer, should have been in the first chapter,: I own nothing but the plot. fairy tail and it's characters belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Loki watched as his former guild mates settled in for the night. He smirked when he saw Cana curl up next to Bickslow. That was going to be an interesting reaction in the morning. Only after everyone else seemed to be settled did he crawl under the covers with Lucy and Natsu. He could tell that the young dragon slayer's heart was bruised by Lisanna's display but knowing the pink haired boy the way he did, Natsu was going to bounce back in no time. His master would probably help with that. He wasn't too thrilled that he was going to wind up having to share Lucy with Natsu after all, but if this was the only way he could have her then Loki would just have to learn to share. At least Natsu wasn't the worst choice. He was insanely strong and would help to protect his stubborn woman with all he had. Some hours later Loki was woken up by the sound of someone approaching the three of them. Quick as a flash Loki twisted his body so that he was hovering protectively over both Lucy and Natsu, arms and legs bracketing them and teeth elongated and lips drawn into a snarl. He was the very picture of a lion protecting members of his pride.

" Lisanna," he growled voice full of warning. " Did you want something?" The younger Strauss sister frowned at his behavior.

" Not really. I was just going to see if Natsu was awake. There are some things the he and I need to talk about," she whispered. Loki snorted softly.

" I think not. Your actions tonight have done enough talking for the moment."

" It's not really your business Loki. This is between me and Natsu," she snapped a little too loudly. Loki hissed at her to be quiet and waited to see if she had woken anyone else up. When he was sure that everyone else was still asleep or pretending to be in some cases, he returned his attention to the young woman before him.

" You made it my and everyone else's business when you decided to crush your best friend's heart in front of all of us! Natsu may not be my closest friend but we are still nakama! This whole guild is built on close friendships and tonight you tore one of those friendships to tatters! Do you honestly think I'm going to let you anywhere near him right now?" he hissed angrily at her.

" I love Natsu!" she whisper yelled. Loki snorted at her words once again.

" Funny way of showing it," he snarked. Lisanna's mouth curled into a rather unimpressive snarl of her own.

" Natsu is in love with Lucy!" she retorted. " Just like the Natsu in Edolas, he loves her move than he has ever loved me, but he stubbornly refuses to admit that."

" So you what? Decided to break his heart based on a random hunch? That's very kind of you," Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm.

" Of course not," Lisanna snapped. " It wasn't until Lucy was talking earlier about he came to her apartment today because he missed her so much that I knew. They are much closer than either of them wants to believe and I for one am not going to sit there and have my heart broken once they figure out that they both are still hopelessly in love with each other. Are you?" Loki raised an eyebrow at her. " Oh come on! Everyone knows that you are in love with Lucy and she thinks she's in love with you. But you and I both know that it won't last. You are a sprit and she is human. Natsu can give her things that you never can!"

" You're wrong little girl," Loki said in a dangerous voice. " I can give Lucy everything she wants and more. Because not only can she have me but she can have Natsu as well."

" Explain," she demanded surprise coloring her voice. Loki's scowl deepened at the order but he did anyway.

" Lucy is going to be the next Spirit Queen and when she is she can have as many Consorts as she wants. There are many things about the Spirit World and it's laws that are known only to a select few. So yes, while I'm not terribly trilled with the idea, Lucy will have both Natsu and I if that is what she wants," the lion sprit explained. " But that still doesn't excuse your behavior. You may have thought that you were doing the right thing by letting Natsu go like that but he did not deserve the humiliation that you served to him."

" It's not like people knew that he-"

" Everyone knew!" Loki cut off her weak protest. " Every single member has known the whole time. After we thought you had died no one mentioned you around him because we all saw how much it hurt him. He wasn't fully himself until Lucy came along and at first I'm sure that was because in some ways she reminded him of you. You were the reason that they broke up in the first place!" Lisanna flinched and looked at him stunned.

" But Lucy said-"

" They said that it was mutual but it wasn't. Not in the beginning. In the beginning Lucy held out hope that he would change his mind but only a few days later you returned from Edolas and she gave up that hope. So yes Lisanna, Natsu loves Lucy but he loved you more. And you're just the bitch that tore his heart out. Who knows maybe you are right and he would have left you for her but you were too cowardly to even try!" By this time tears were streaming down Lisanna's face. She tried to form words but nothing would come out of her mouth. Loki made a noise of disgust and looked down at the two fakers underneath him. They were both still draped in his suit jacket. " I'm taking them home. Do not try and talk to Natsu today. You risk Lucy's wrath if you do, and she can be scarier than Erza when protecting her friends." Loki leaned down and wrapped both Lucy and Natsu in his arms before he opened his gate. He pulled them into the Spirit World but quickly opened his gate again into Lucy's bedroom where they landed on her bed.

" Oh Loki you're the best!" Lucy cried softly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

" Yeah he's great," Natsu interrupted from where he was squashed awkwardly next to them. Loki maneuvered them so that he was on Lucy's other side propped up on his elbow." Tell me more about this Spirit Queen business." Lucy nodded and looked curious.

" It's like I said. Lucy is set to become the next Spirit Queen. Very few people outside of the Celestial world know that it's ruler isn't actually permanent. Since we live an immortal existence we change rulers every thousand years or so. Lucy has been chosen to take over next."

" But how? I'm not a spirit," Lucy said puzzled.

" Not yet but you will be," Loki assured her. " Though both of you are now immortal."

" NANI?!" they both cried. Loki winced as his sensitive ears were assaulted. " HOW?"

" I'll get to that in a minute," he promised and continued with the rest of his explanation. " I want you to know Lucy that I fell in love with you long before I found out you were to become my queen. You see no one knows just who the next ruler will be until he or she presents themselves to be worthy. Lucy showed her worth when she willingly argued to the King for me even though I wasn't her spirit. The fact that you actually changed the law of the spirits is what determined that you were not only worthy but that you _were_ the next ruler. Only a ruler or future ruler can change Spirit law like that. Of course neither I, nor any of your other spirits knew this until much later. This kind of thing never happens so we were ignorant until the King told us."

" So when did you find out?" Natsu questioned.

" We found out while you guys were trapped on Tenrou Island. You see some of us were in a bit of a panic until we found out what Mavis had done. Of course we could sense that you were still alive Lucy, but we didn't know how long you would be there and if you would ever be able to come back. The king told all of us that everything would be okay because Lucy was to be our next queen and that she was being protected by Mavis until it was safe for all of you to return. After you were back the king arranged for you and your friends to come to the Celestial Realm so that you could be given immortality just in case."

" How was that done without us knowing?" Lucy asked.

" There are two ways to be given immortality. One is by being born a sprit. The other is by consuming both food and drink from the spirit world."

" But all of us did that not just me and Natsu! Does that mean that all of us are now immortal?" Lucy demanded.

" Yes it does," Loki answered.

" But we were never asked! What if we don't want to be immortal?"

" I'm sorry Lucy but it's not something that you have a choice in," Loki sighed. " Look even if you say no to being queen, which would be foolish but you could, your destiny and that of your friends who were with you at the time is to become one of us. None of you will become spirits until after you die, however all of you are the reincarnation of some spirit. Or rather you are the human incarnation of that spirit and once you die you will take your true place among us. As queen or even future queen though you can choose to give immortality to anyone you like. Though I would advise that you choose very carefully."

" Why weren't Lucy's parents given it?" asked Natsu.

" They were both presented with the choice and both refused," said the Leo. " Years ago when Layla first became ill Capricorn offered her immortality. It would have cured her and saved her life but she refused. She wished to be with her husband and daughter when she died. When I found out that Lucy was to be queen I went to Jude and offered it to him. I told him that Lucy was still alive and would one day be immortal. He said that while it would be wonderful to be with his daughter forever he could not do that to his beloved wife. He died before I could try to change his mind." Natsu and Loki both wrapped a crying Lucy in their embrace. They stayed like that for several hours dozing on and off until the sun came up and Natsu's stomach growled.

" Okay," Lucy laughed as she wiggled away. " Time for breakfast." Lucy began to make a large breakfast while Natsu went to shower.

Loki stayed on Lucy's bed for a little while just watching her as she moved around. He loved just sitting back watching her as she went about her daily routine, it was a very peaceful thing. She hummed softly under her breath as she mixed together some eggs probably not even realizing that she was doing it. Loki got up from the bed silently and crept up behind her silently embracing her from behind. He placed a kiss to the back of her neck and inhaled her scent.

" Mmmm Loki, that's very nice," she moaned. " But very naughty. We shouldn't parade out happiness around Natsu today. Give him some time."

" He's going to have to get used to seeing us together the way I got used to you and him. Especially if you decide that you want the both of us to be your consorts," Loki countered as he nibbled her neck. She moved away from him gently and took the eggs off of the stove and then put them on three plates with some buttered toast.

" You were serious about that?" she questioned as she turned to hand Natsu, fresh from his shower, his plate.

" Yes I was," Loki answered as he took his own plate to the table. " The theory behind the idea was that since the Celestial ruler was always human first they would continue on their human line thus insuring the continuation of Celestial Mages. However there was a time when a different queen had given her human husband immortality and then she fell for a spirit as well. She couldn't choose between the two of them so the husband and spirit got together and decided that if she wanted, they would both have her. She changed the law and then married her spirit as well. "

" And it worked?" Natsu asked as he shoveled food into his mouth. Loki shrugged.

" They're still together today," Natsu and Lucy both looked shocked. Loki chuckled. " It's not like former kings and queens die. They just retire when their time as ruler is up. I mean they can fade the way I almost did, but most don't." Lucy bit her lip and looked at Natsu. He asked the question she couldn't bring herself to.

" Have you ever married another spirit before?" Loki raised an eyebrow as he ate the last bite of his eggs.

" No. Lucy is the first woman I have loved, human or spirit. I have dated both in the past, you both know that, but it wasn't until I met Lucy that I ever even considered myself in love. She's the first girl I've considered marrying." Lucy blushed when he said this and got up to take their dishes to the sink. Natsu studied Loki from his seat. The lion knew that he would need to pass the dragon slayers inspection before Lucy let them be together. Suddenly the younger man broke out in his signature smile.

" Good!" He turned to face Lucy. " Hey Luce, it's okay, he means it. You can marry him if you want." Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

" I'll keep that in mind Natsu," she said slightly sarcastic. She was glad her approved though and allowed herself a small smile while she turned and went back to washing the rest of the dishes. " I'm going to shower and change," she told them as she walked into her room. They heard her make a sound of annoyance a moment later from her room.

" What's wrong Luce?" Natsu called. She marched back into the living room with clothes in her hand.

" This is the tenth outfit this month that I have found in my closet without remembering that I bought it!" Natsu looked puzzled about what the fuss was while Loki laughed.

" Those are clothes from the celestial world." Lucy raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Virgo and Aries have been replacing your wardrobe little by little ever since Tenrou. In fact they've been doing it to all of your friends at the guild. I think they feel bad that they couldn't help you guys when Acnologia attacked. They figured if all of you were wearing clothes from the celestial world then we could have just transported you all there. They wanted to protect all of you." Lucy smiled with tears shining in her eyes. She nodded and then went to have her shower leaving the two males alone. Natsu sat quietly for a few minutes before growing bored.

" I'm going to go find Happy," he told Loki. " There is a lot I have to tell him about. Tell Lucy that I see her later, okay?" Loki nodded. The dragon slayer opened Lucy's window and was about to jump out when Loki called to him.

" Natsu, for what it's worth I'm sorry about Lisanna." The pink haired boy gave a sharp nod and jumped from his perch. " Would it kill him to use the door?" Loki shook his head before smirking. Maybe his master needed a hand washing her back.

Lucy was almost finished with her shower when she felt Loki's arms come around her again. She allowed him to turn her around met his lips eagerly with her own. He pulled her soft boy against his own hard one as his tongue dueled with hers never quite pulling her out of the spray so that she stayed warm. He moved his mouth to her neck so that she could breath again and ran his hands over her body. She inhaled a little water when he began to massage her breasts gently pulling and pinching her nipples. Her knees began to shake when his mouth moved to her left breast and his hand continued to massage her right one while his other hand made its way down to her core. She cried out softly when his finger slipped easily inside and began to move back and forth. Lucy's head smacked into the tile when his mouth switched breasts and he slipped a second finger inside of her pumping in a steady rhythm. Loki pulled his mouth away after a moment and smirked at her before he knelt to the floor of the shower. He gently kissed her stomach before he removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. Lucy cried out in ecstasy when his tongue began to thrust inside of her and his hand joined in a second later.

She was slowly losing her mind in pleasure and all she could do was grip her hands in his hair and lean against the wall. When his tongue swirled and his finger brushed against her little nub a few minutes later she howled her pleasure as her orgasm burst through her. Loki's fingers continued to stimulate her as the aftershocks tore through her not letting her come off of her high. He stood and covered her mouth with hers before lifting her legs to wrap around his hips. She could feel his hardness teasing her lower lips and her only though was how much she wanted that inside of her. She moved her mouth off his and they stared at each other for a moment panting before he shifted her slightly and plunged inside of her. She screamed loudly in pleasure before he quickly replaced his mouth over hers. It wouldn't due for her to be heard by the rest of the building. His hips pistoning he thrust in and out of her watching in fascination as her large breasts bounced enticingly in front of him. Unable to help himself he lowered his mouth again to the tantalizing feast in front of him as his thrusts began to rapidly increase. Lucy was on the verge of climaxing again and began to contract her inner muscles around his shaft inside of her so that she could reach bliss.

Loki groaned against her breast and pulled his mouth away so that he could kiss her again. Both of them were so close that he shifted her weight in his hands and reached between them and began to rub that special nub of hers over and over again. Lucy screamed into his mouth as she came again. Feeling her walls contracting around him so wonderfully sent Loki off the cliff as his orgasm tore through him. He wrenched his mouth from hers and roared his release. He lowered them both to the shower flood as her walls took care to milk him for everything he had. They sat there trying to recover for several minutes before Loki noticed that his beloved was shaking from the cold and not her orgasms. Realizing that the hot water had run out he picked her up and turned off the water with one hand. Loki set her down on the toilet and dried her off with care then quickly ran the towel over himself. Once they were both dry Loki wrapped her in another dry towel and carried her into the bedroom where he set her down on the bed. The naked blonde let out a large yawn and settled beneath the covers with her loyal lion, a large smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: eek writing that lemon was tricky. next chapter will feature everyone's reactions to their sudden immortality and Natsu will explain to Happy all that has happened. Also I just want to say that while I was harsh with Lisanna I really actually like her character and in no way hate her. She is just a bit immature in this story and unsure how to deal with things but she isn't really trying to be a mean person.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I caught a cold and was entirely too miserable to write. So this is pretty much the last chapter for this story. I might consider doing an Epilogue, more than likely but for now this is it. kinda makes me sad but at the same time I'm really happy and proud of this thing. I hope you enjoyed it and i really would love to hear your feedback in reviews.

* * *

A loud pounding on her front door woke Lucy and Loki back up a little over an hour later. Lucy stumbled out of her bed and pulled on a robe before making her way to the racket, her legs trembling as she went. _Damn that Loki, now I can't walk_. She thought to herself with a smirk as she reached the door. Yanking open the door she was surprised to see Erza, Grey, Juvia, Levy, Natsu, and Happy on the other side. Natsu had a sheepish smile on his face and the other five looked to be a mix of confusion and anger.

" Um, hey guys, what's up?" Lucy questioned though she had a pretty good idea of what happened. Erza made a strangled sound in the back of her throat that Lucy privately thought sounded like a cat with a hairball but it was Levy who answered her question.

" Lu-chan, Natsu told us that we were all immortal now and would be going to live in the Celestial world with you as our queen. We're all a little confused about this and would like an explanation please."

" I'll be happy to explain everything Levy-chan," Loki said smoothly as he emerged from Lucy's bedroom fully dressed but a little ruffled looking. Levy blushed as she put two and two together.

" Arigatou Loki-san," she murmured.

" Perhaps we should gather everyone at the Guild so we only have to explain this once," Loki suggested. Everyone nodded and Loki escorted them along leaving Lucy to change and meet up with them. Natsu decided to wait with Lucy to make sure that she wasn't ambushed on the way to the guild again. Lucy would have argued that such a thing was ridiculous but it really wasn't and she had a feeling Natsu was avoiding going to Fairy Tail because of Lisanna.

" Natsu you shouldn't have told them like that," she chastised from her closet, picking out a pretty floral skirt that stopped a couple inches above her knees and a sky blue crop top and strappy sandals. " You probably confused them," she explained further.

" Oh Lucy don't worry, Loki will sort it out," Natsu grinned. Noticing that his grin was still rather forced Lucy let it drop.

" I suppose he will," she smiled. " How about we get some lunch before we go to the guild? My treat." This time Natsu's grin was real as he dragged her out of her apartment.

Lucy and Natsu held hands the entire way to the outdoor café that the two of them favored. They spent the lunch scheming of ways to help Erza with her wedding to Gerard without the council finding out and coming after him. They finally settled on a halfway decant plan that would require the Master's help but should actually work out well. When the check came Natsu snatched it before Lucy could. When she pointed out that she had offered to pay and actually had plenty of money to do it Natsu just ignored her and handed his money to waiter and stuck his tongue out at her when the waiter took Natsu's money and left. Lucy rolled her eyes affectionately and let it slide. He used to do the same thing when they were dating. _Oh well_ she thought. After all there had been many times that she had paid for his and Happy's lunch. Heck she had paid for lunch for the whole team several times so she could let him have his way. They walked along the river on their way to the guild knowing that they couldn't avoid it forever, though Lucy never once let go of her friend's hand.

" Lucy," Natsu stopped walking when they were only a little ways from the guild. " Can I ask you something?" When the blonde nodded he took a deep breath and continued looking at the ground, " The thing that Loki mentioned, how you and I could have, could be married to each other and you could be married to him at the same time, Lucy is that something that you want? Or ever could want?"

" I, honestly I really don't know Natsu," she moved closer to him and wrapped him in a hug and rested her head on his shoulder and smiled when he buried his face in her hair. " It sounds wonderful Natsu, it really does, I just don't know if it's the right thing for all of us. Loki seems to be convinced that it is but that's more because he wants me to be happy and have everything I want. I don't know if that's what I want and I don't know if that's what you want either. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm open to the idea but I think that you and I are both rather young and we don't need to be worried about this right here and now. We don't have to decide now, we can wait till we're ready." Natsu nodded.

" I, I don't hate the idea Lucy," he said into her hair. " You know I love you, it might be weird with Loki there and I know how much you love the both of us, but I think I need some time Luce. I'm not ready either. And then there is," Natsu cut off midsentence and tightened his hold on her.

" And then there is Lisanna to consider," Lucy finished for him. " I know Sweetie. I know you still love her and it's okay. I'm pretty angry with her for what she did but I wouldn't think that you would get over her in less than a day. _If_ you decide to get over her at all or to see if she'll give it a try. I know. We have all the time in the world," she repeated. " And if you guys do work out and you want me to, I'll give her immortality too." Natsu pulled back a little so she could see he was smiling and then kissed her on the cheek. He whispered a thank you as he pulled away and then gently tugged her towards the guild again, keeping his left arm around her waist.

" You two sure took your time getting here," Grey grumbled from the table where he and the others had gathered.

" Loki had it covered," Natsu said as he let Lucy go so she could sit with the others. " I'm going to go talk to Gramps. Come on Happy."

" Aye Sir," the blue cat said flying over to Natsu. Lucy noticed that Lisanna was making her way over to the group. The silver haired takeover mage managed to reach the table right after Natsu and Happy left. She made to go after them but Lucy reached over and grabbed her arm.

" Don't even think about it Lisanna," she growled, tightening her hold a little when the other girl struggled.

" Lucy let me go! I have to talk to Natsu!" Lisanna protested. Lucy got right in Lisanna's face her magic making her eyes glow.

" No. Leave him alone," Lisanna tried to speak but Lucy cut her off. "Leave him alone Lisanna. He heard your explanation this morning when you were talking to Loki. We both did. And right now he doesn't want to talk to you, so you _will_ leave him alone. If he wants to talk to you _he_ will find _you_. Understand?"

" Fine," Lisanna snapped and jerked her arm away from the other girl's grasp. She stalked away in the opposite direction and sat with Bisca and Asuka at their table.

" Do you know how sexy you are when you get all protective?" Loki purred as he came up behind her. Lucy could feel just how sexy he found it against her backside. She elbowed him gently and sat back down with their friends. Levy turned to her best friend in the guild.

" Um Lu-chan, I was wondering if you would maybe consider giving Gajeel and Lily immortality too?"

" Of course Levy-chan! I had planned on telling you I was going to do that for them and Jellal as soon as we can," Lucy said with a smile.

" Oh, well thank you Lucy," Erza said. " I'm glad."

" I wouldn't make any of you spend the rest of eternity without the ones you love." Everyone at the table smiled.

" You truly are the nicest person Juvia has ever met Lucy-san, besides Grey-sama," Juvia told her.

" Arigatou Juvia," Lucy knew that coming from the water woman, this was a very high compliment.

" So Lucy I take it that Loki was right?" Grey asked. At the blonde's confused look he elaborated. " I mean the part about you being together with Natsu and Loki both."

" Oh, that. No we aren't. At least, not at the moment. Natsu and I talked about it on the way over here. Neither of us are sure that is what we want at the moment," Lucy explained.

" Oh," Erza said with a slight blush, " We figured that since you guys came in here wrapped around each other like that, that's what you had decided to do."

" Ah I see. No that was just Natsu. He gets pretty affectionate when he's upset about something," the celestial mage told her friends. " You shouldn't really mention it to him though okay?" Everyone nodded and Grey swore he wouldn't when Lucy and Erza narrowed their eyes at him. He wouldn't want Lucy to tell anyone how he liked to cuddle with her and cry on her shoulder when he was stressed out. Just then Natsu and Happy bounded over.

" Gramps said that he'll take care of it Lucy," he announced as he flopped down next to the blonde. Seeing the elder Strauss sister he called over to her, " HEY MIRA, CAN I GET SOME FIRE OVER HERE? I'M STARVING!"

" Natsu you just ate lunch," Lucy pointed out.

" Yeah, but I need fire!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mirajane came over with a plate of flaming sticks and set them in front the dragon slayer who dug in enthusiastically. " Arigatou Mira!" The demoness waved as she rushed over to get more beer for some of the other tables.

" What did you guys need to talk to the Master about?" Wendy questioned Lucy.

" Oh just a little something. I'll tell you after, if it works," she promised the sky maiden.

" It will," Carla said as she sipped some tea.

" You've Seen it?" Lucy questioned the white Exceed. When she nodded Lucy and Natsu shared a big grin.

" Well don't keep us waiting Princess," Loki teased.

" Well Natsu and I were discussing how we could help Erza over lunch-,"

" Nani? Help me what?" the Titania interrupted. Lucy looked a little sheepish.

" With your wedding of course!" Natsu said around his mouthful. Erza looked stunned.

" What Natsu means is that all of us could tell last night that you really wanted more than just a small wedding somewhere, so we came up with an idea that should allow you to have what you want without the worry of the council finding out. I guess it's going to work since Carla has Seen it," Lucy translated.

" What did you come up with?" Wendy asked excited for her friend.

" The master is going to ask the King of Fiore to pardon Jellal," Natsu said proudly. " And now we know it's going to work."

" That makes sense actually," Levy said thoughtfully. " Jellal was very helpful making sure that we got the dragons back into the Eclipse gate."

"Right, and he has been working with Meredy and Ultear to disable a bunch of dark guilds," Grey added though only Lucy saw the small flash of pain on his face when he mentioned his former teacher's daughter.

" So then there might actually be a case in his favor," Juvia stated as she subtly patted Grey's thigh under the table.

_Oh interesting, _Lucy thought to herself with a small smile, _I wonder when Grey told Juvia about what happened to Ultear. _

" Natsu, Lucy, I-," Erza stuttered. " I don't know how to thank the two of you."

" We're Nakama," Natsu shrugged with a grin. " It's what we're here for Erza." The requip mage had tears of happiness in her eyes when she pulled Natsu across the table and hugged him against her armor-plated chest. " Damn hard!"

" Arigatou Natsu," she said as she released him with a smile. Natsu returned the grin proud of himself. " Arigatou Lucy," the blonde smiled and nodded to her friend.

Two months later all members of Fairy Tail gathered at Kardia Cathedral for the wedding of their Titania the Fairy Queen, Erza Scarlett to Jellal Fernandes, former member of the Magic Council and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. There were so many people crowding inside the church, from friends and guild members, to people who had Erza save them, to a pair of magic council members who stayed hidden in the back. Finally the orchestra began to play and everyone eagerly turn around to see the bride come down the aisle escorted by Master Makarov. The ceremony was shirt and to the point and later the guild members returned home to Fairy Tail where a riotous reception was held. Jellal and Meredy, the only friend he had to attend his wedding, were later inducted as honorary members of Fairy Tail shortly before the bride and groom left for a month long beach honeymoon. They were given the proper Fairy Tail send off complete with magical fireworks.

" Princess are you crying?" Loki questioned Lucy wrapping her in his arms as they waved goodbye to their friends.

" Yes. I am so happy for Erza! And besides I always cry at weddings," the blonde sniffled. Loki chuckled and held her closer.

" Did you see Natsu and Lisanna dancing together earlier?" His master nodded. " Maybe they'll get together after all."

" I don't know, but somehow I doubt it. Natsu has grown up a lot these past few months. Oh he's still the same old maniac he always has been and he always will be, but I think he's become a little more cautious now about relationships." Loki hummed his agreement against her hair.

" I have something for you," he suddenly blurted out. Lucy turned in his arms and looked at him curiously. " I'm really not supposed to give this to you yet but it was just finished and I wanted you to see it. I just hope I don't get in to too much trouble over this." Lucy placed a finger over his lips.

" You're rambling silly lion," she whispered before kissing him sweetly. Loki groaned and kissed her back passionately for a few moments before breaking the kiss and reaching into his tuxedo pocket.

" I hope you like it," he murmured as he handed her a key. Lucy looked down at the key in her hand in awe. It was truly beautiful. A platinum key with a diamond in the handle and carved with a crown covering a shield.

" It's gorgeous Loki," she said as she ran her fingers over it gently. "Who's key is this?"

" It's the key to the Guardian Queen." Lucy looked at him in confusion. "It's _your_ key Lucy. For when you become a spirit," he clarified. " It's up to you who you give it to Lucy, but make sure it is someone who you absolutely trust. Whoever has this key can summon you at anytime. Though because you will be queen the normal contract rules don't apply." Lucy stared at her key for some time before she smiled and handed it back to Loki.

" I want you to keep it for me Loki. There is no one I trust more with it," she swore. Loki's answering smile was brilliant as he scooped her into his arms and twirled her around till she laughed and begged for mercy.

" I'll treasure it for all eternity," he promised before he kissed her.

" HEY YOU GUYS! COME BACK INSIDE! THERE IS MORE CAKE AND MIRA SAID SHE'S GONNA SING!" Natsu yelled from the doorway of the guild. Lucy and Loki grinned at their enthusiastic friend.

" Coming!" Lucy yelled before sharing one last kiss with Loki before they returned to their beloved friends.

~_FIN~_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this! a couple of quick things that i wanted to say but it just didn't fit into the story: all the remaining childhood friends of Erza and Jellal knew of their wedding but declined to come and instead sent Erza some lovely gifts. Erza wore a beautiful ball gown wedding dress with a corset top and an embroidered overlay with miniature swords embroidered on to it as well as on the edges of her vail. the younger males of Fairy Tail and the younger females were groomsman and bridesmaids.


End file.
